the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2019
23:53-28 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:54-27 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:54-28 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:55-09 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:58-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-47 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:01-20 . 00:01-38 . 00:02-03 Tulsi Gabbard is hot af. 00:02-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:02-23 Speak! 00:02-36 (sob) 00:02-38 NO 00:03-03 CHAT will stay DEAD. 00:03-04 lol. 00:03-19 https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/1200/1*ekOZHudl-P_-VKn2ZvNDCA.jpeg LOOK. 00:03-21 Hot a. 00:03-23 /me stuffs Quinton is Syde's afro. 00:03-25 *Hot af 00:03-42 lol. 00:03-52 What makes it hot, TKF? 00:03-56 Explain. 00:03-57 Hot, TKF. 00:04-08 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:04-12 Mostly ___ ____. 00:07-18 Let's have a discussion. 00:07-35 KORRA DM 00:08-27 Kk. 00:10-49 NO discussion. 00:10-53 Kill chat. 00:11-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:12-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:12-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:13-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-05 Well this is a weird ass PM> 00:16-21 Who is it with? 00:17-01 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:17-06 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:17-15 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-31 No one here. 00:19-02 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-15 My hottest sim now looks the complete opposite in their dark form.. 00:20-19 Disgusting. 00:21-30 I have many hot Sims. 00:21-38 Gross. 00:23-01 I'm outta here. (bye) 00:23-25 s And I think I have a crush on one of my Sims.. 00:23-39 What the shit. 00:23-46 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:23-54 lmao. 00:24-01 Anyways, I will do a custom content showcase soon. 00:24-54 What the FUCK< CMF> 00:25-30 I---- 00:25-35 He really IS a fucken incel. 00:25-38 NO meme. 00:25-44 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:25-58 Disgusting. 00:26-07 Thinking a sim is hot. 00:27-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:27-07 o/ 00:27-07 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:29-15 Hi Q 00:29-17 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 Seems I found someone who loves BlackPink. 00:31-15 Whom 00:31-34 No. 00:31-48 omg 00:31-57 TELL me. 00:32-09 You wouldn't like her. 00:32-50 Tell me. 00:33-11 YOU WOULD NOT like her. 00:33-14 who is it quinton? 00:33-34 Just TELL me. 00:33-53 By logic, I wouldn't like Candy, but I do. 00:33-53 So I CAN decide who I like. 00:33-53 TELL US. 00:34-00 I'll tell you later tonight. 00:34-04 WHY? 00:34-09 What the shit. 00:34-10 Tell me now. 00:34-17 I can't 00:34-26 What the shit. 00:34-27 Bet its glowingnormality 00:34-28 i'll leave its good 00:34-32 Nope. 00:34-50 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:35-10 @ AKumi 00:35-16 omg 00:35-26 Bet it's a SJW furry LGBT bruh. 00:35-30 lol. 00:36-08 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:36-13 Seems Vera resigned from GDM. 00:36-18 Hmph. 00:36-39 Nope, TKF. 00:36-47 Bet it's EarthlingnAkumi/ 00:36-55 Nope 00:37-09 TELL me. 00:37-35 Later. 00:37-51 I'll head into the chat and find them. 00:38-23 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:38-27 NO! 00:38-52 damned Korra. 00:39-00 I'll tell you. 00:39-05 Astra. 00:39-14 BUT Don't botherthem. 00:39-20 I don't bother anyone. 00:39-22 HOW tf. 00:39-27 IT IS. 00:39-28 I have ways. 00:39-48 SUre. 00:39-49 Tell me what the lesbien said about BP. 00:40-03 She's apparently pan. 00:40-06 Probs said they were hot, etc. 00:40-38 Another fucken pan. 00:40-42 TEL ME what was said. 00:40-56 Blackpink "kill this love" is x a bOP 00:41-14 I hate Kill This Love. 00:41-19 Lmao. 00:41-54 TG, Twiddla. 00:42-05 Okey 00:42-22 I swear if any of y'all bother us I will leave Dsicord and TDL forever. 00:42-39 I am sorry, 00:42-47 but no one cares about that gay little chat. 00:42-54 Would have already been there if I did. 00:43-01 Hmph. 00:43-23 You CANNOT see me like this. 00:43-43 Fuck Fuck Shit Count 00:44-24 lmao. 00:44-26 Already read the logs. 00:44-30 Hey y'all who else here hates the word "Ableist" because I sure do 00:44-30 I hear it too much all the time 00:44-36 Used in the not right way 00:44-45 FUCK you, Korra. 00:45-03 Idc for it, TG. 00:45-04 And please, 00:45-25 If you care, DON"t Read the logs. 00:45-37 Fine, I won't read them! 00:45-45 Sorry for doing it, hmph. 00:46-08 Shouldn't one still read them anyway, in case not reading them puts them at a disadvantage? 00:46-26 It's alright. I'm not myself when I am there. 00:47-42 KORRA twiddla 00:48-02 What is this twiddla stuff! 00:48-06 *cries* 00:48-18 Date night, Qstlijku. Something u will never have 00:48-21 jK 00:48-44 Tell me, 00:48-52 FUCKEN. Gave me flashbacks, TG. 00:49-00 Why did you do it, Qstlijku? 00:49-20 wow what 00:49-31 To date nights with ______. 00:49-41 omg u had date nights 00:49-43 what did u do 00:49-51 Well yeah. 00:49-55 Why! 00:49-55 NOT saying. 00:50-01 Were those called twiddla? 00:50-08 Or is that a game or something? 00:50-28 It's some screensharing shit. 00:50-37 We're using it to play hangman. 00:51-02 Oh that 00:51-14 TG, you got 4 minutes left. 00:51-20 oh shit 00:51-32 sorry 00:51-32 we are having a discussion about VR on VWD that i randomly inserted myself into 00:51-39 Gay. 00:51-47 Ah shit, need my charger. 00:51-48 Brb. 00:52-08 Wait tkf 00:52-14 can u check twiddla REALLY quick 00:52-19 see if what i said was right 00:52-27 >inserted into myself 00:52-27 NEVER say this again, TG. 00:52-38 I didn't say that, dirty boy. 00:52-43 I said i inserted MYSELF into. 00:52-46 Big difference. 00:52-56 Wtf, y'all. 00:53-02 Be appropriate. 00:53-57 WE WERE 00:54-01 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-14 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-22 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-23 NO this is actually true shit 00:54-24 You were NOT, Qstlijku. 00:54-24 Like 00:54-27 * Quinton1721 00:54-37 I WAS 00:54-44 I misread! 00:54-49 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:55-04 Just popped myself into a convo and im like "oh well we have two vr headsets, gaming pc, xbox one s or whatever the fuck thats called, ps4 pro, 3ds" and everyones just looking at me like wtf 00:55-06 TAKE BACK your warning immediately 00:55-10 im not rich guys i swear 00:55-20 Rich ass bitch 00:55-21 Uh. 00:55-21 That sounds pretty rich. 00:55-35 Like, wtf. 00:55-37 IM NOT rich 00:55-39 I fucken swear 00:55-48 I would NEVER have any of that shit in my WHOLE life. 00:55-50 You are rich. 00:55-54 Am not! 00:55-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:56-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:56-18 Omg it just so happens that my Dad likes to splurge on electronics 00:56-23 My mom often yells at him for it 00:56-24 Gay 00:56-58 Like buying the ps4 and xbox was literally an impulse decision by dad, gaming pc was as well though it took a bit of planning cuz we needed to buy a new desk plus the compontents 00:57-24 You are rich. 00:57-33 Tell me, do you have maids and cooks? Cuz ____ does. 00:57-41 So do you only use the PC for gaming? 00:57-45 The first headset we bought during Christmas, second one was a gift so. 00:57-45 No. 00:57-47 Tell me the censor NOW! 00:57-53 Mom and Dad also use it for shopping, bills, etc. 00:57-59 Censor does not matter. 00:58-01 They used to use their laptop but it doesn't work well anymore. 00:58-04 Tell me the censor in DM. 00:58-43 I would talk about my other electronics, too, but I already feel like I am unintentionally bragging so lol 00:58-56 Just tell us the electronics. 00:58-56 omg tell us 00:59-14 Or I'll leak the second leg reveal. 00:59-18 Smartphone? 00:59-19 I am telling! 00:59-19 Y'know, the shit you sent at random earlier. 00:59-22 Home assistants? 01:00-00 Okay so I have my (pretty shitty) laptop, I also have an electronic keyboard that I barely use. I have a samsung phone. My sister got all my old electronics, poor her, because my mom doesn't really think she needs any at the moment. My parents have a laptop and they both have the samsungs as well. 01:00-04 Nope. My mom doesn't like them. 01:00-06 Qstlijku wants the leg reveal. 01:00-08 So we don't have any. 01:00-18 Rich ass bitch 01:00-25 How! 01:00-38 Electronic keyboard like the piano type 01:00-39 omg 01:00-45 And we used to have a guitar, but we sold it. 01:00-48 WHAT does your mom not like?! 01:00-49 brbr 01:00-53 brbr 01:00-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:00-57 My mom doesn't like home assistants. 01:01-05 She doesn't like how they "control ur house uwu" 01:01-07 I don't have a home assistant either 01:01-19 I would like one. But I doubt I would use it 01:01-20 Y'all act like having home assistants is some standard shit. 01:01-33 it sort of is 01:01-36 all my friends have them 01:01-38 IRL at least 01:01-39 Incorr- 01:01-41 What the shit. 01:01-45 Rich ass bitches. 01:01-58 Oh I hope we're talking about Alexa/Google home and shit 01:02-00 and not like maids 01:02-01 Surel 01:02-02 *. 01:02-10 Cuz they dont have maids sadly 01:02-21 But almost all of them have Alexas, like wtf 01:02-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-47 Tell me, what jobs do your parents have? 01:02-53 I think it would be cool to have a maid just to flex, but I would feel bad about making them do all the work. 01:02-59 What about cars? :) 01:03-06 Do you have standard ones or luxury ones? 01:03-22 Fuck you people 01:03-31 My dad is a SENIOR metro driver. My mom is a part-time teacher. 01:03-31 Standard tbh 01:03-53 TG got a fancy home, fancy electronics, nice cars, fancy hoes. 01:04-20 Nope, our cars are pretty basic. 01:04-20 I mean, after the accident, we did get a sort of nice looking car as a rental, but imo it is worse than our old one. 01:04-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:04-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:04-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-30 So, 01:04-32 I like the color of it, but not the inside. 01:04-36 Y'all gay 01:04-42 It doesn't have Android Auto on it like our old one did. 01:04-47 The only thing she denied having was the nice cars. 01:04-59 We also have 2 cars. I don't think that's too much of a flex though, since our other car is pretty basic 01:05-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:05-24 I feel like I am unintentionally bragging. ; - ; 01:05-29 >bigfancy hoes 01:05-32 NO denial on this. 01:05-36 (; 01:05-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-05 Fuck y'all 01:06-11 I'm gone 01:06-16 why quinton 01:06-18 tell me what we did 01:06-21 \o 01:06-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:06-28 \o 01:06-28 \o 01:06-49 \o 01:06-53 Being active while I'm busy with someone. 01:07-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-28 >busy 01:07-28 wink wonk 01:07-41 Seems my son is finally getting the ladies 01:07-45 BE appropriate. 01:07-49 ^ 01:07-50 Sure. 01:08-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:08-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:09-19 Got kicked out of NFW 01:09-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:09-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:10-11 NO ONE kicked you. 01:10-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-20 I told you to leave. 01:10-33 Which I did. 01:10-56 Phew. I am glad that conversation about the stuff I own is over. 01:11-05 That was just weird. 01:11-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-37 You own Korra 01:11-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:11-58 No, Candy does. 01:12-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:12-34 True. 01:12-39 Let's sell CandyCaneMissy. 01:12-50 To me. 01:13-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:14-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:14-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-46 By the way Korra, I like the mirror placed directly over your couch. 01:14-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-03 ?? 01:15-10 LET's become active again. 01:15-12 Wait isn't there one! 01:15-27 WHY did you randomly say this? 01:15-29 That was hot. 01:15-33 I don't know 01:15-37 Just felt like saying it omg 01:15-48 HOW did you see it? 01:15-49 I mean, what. 01:15-57 Also the items on the side table next to your couch are very nicely arranged. 01:16-00 I like them. 01:16-13 You'll have to find that out on your own :) 01:16-22 Tell! 01:16-22 I hear "Watching the Wheels" right now. 01:16-36 Good for you. 01:17-06 Be sure to look around your living room. :) 01:17-07 Let's get a hot chat. 01:17-22 TG. .w. 01:18-13 (giggle) 01:18-27 I am just so glad you can't figure this out. 01:18-45 It's creepy! .w. 01:18-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:19-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:19-32 Sure. .w. 01:19-42 I am just so glad you did not remember the image. 01:20-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:21-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-52 (chuckle) 01:24-14 STOP. 01:24-22 You are not South. 01:28-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-42 I myself am South 01:29-03 *cries* 01:29-21 (sob) 01:30-36 (confounded) wtf be this constipated face 01:31-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-56 South Ferry, 01:32-16 As bureaucrat, you are to head into LH's wiki and restore my rights that were removed at random. 01:32-16 (sadparrot) 01:33-02 Immediately remove half o the emoticons 01:33-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:34-11 Mine too. 01:34-20 I shall head into Wallmart to purchase a birthday present fo' ____ 01:35-20 presant* 01:35-49 Thing fucking showed a red line under Presant befo 01:36-42 Fucken 01:36-54 It be spelt Present i see 01:37-02 Wtf tablet dictionary 01:37-21 Wtf Hart you're 16 01:37-33 17 01:37-47 Damned Hart, even worse. 01:37-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:38-02 Learn how to spell. 01:38-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-14 I ain't seen a definition that says "a gif" fo' that 01:38-20 gift* 01:39-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:39-35 Hmph, seems i have FOUND a def that says that shit at the BOTTOM 01:40-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:40-45 no hablo English señor 01:41-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-27 Tell me, El Quinton, 01:42-59 Shall you RECREATE TDL Comic Season 1: The Rocket in lego 01:43-14 Maybe. 01:43-36 :) 01:50-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:01-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:01-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:01-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:02-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 Youthful 02:09-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:10-21 Korra dm 02:11-32 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:11-52 Quintophobic 02:12-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:13-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:24-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:24-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:24-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 02:24-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-00 Reopen pM QUINTON KORRA 02:25-03 oops sorry caps 02:25-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:26-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:26-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:30-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:30-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:32-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:33-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 Special:ListRedirects If someone could add [redirects] and remove any possible categories located on the userpage redirects, TKF would be very happy. :) 02:35-15 * 02:37-25 \o 02:37-31 \o 02:37-35 I assume no one will help. 02:38-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-21 I know of no Arab girl. 02:38-30 H 02:39-00 Lmao 02:39-28 I myself identify as arab 02:39-58 We need a plan 02:40-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:41-14 Like that? 02:41-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-39 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:An-Editor542?redirect=no 02:41-55 LET ME IN, TKF 02:42-14 Yeah, Syde. 02:42-52 And remove the users and alts from them, right? 02:43-34 Yes 02:43-36 *. 02:44-13 We shall see 02:46-36 we need a plan 02:46-46 Gay 02:47-14 Seems I'm gonna brb 02:47-43 Bisexual 02:48-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:48-29 Kill off Devlin 02:52-46 Urgent 02:53-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:05-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:06-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:06-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-41 Fuck it 03:10-54 defenseless stateless 03:15-57 Fandumb Universe of Chinematic Krazyness 03:17-15 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/ESB:Proposals/Replacing_Special:Chat_with_DiscordIntegrator/voting 03:18-21 Look, 03:18-37 ESB chat ain't need to be replaced 03:18-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:19-10 We shall oppose 03:19-20 Right Ferry!? 03:19-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-20 We need a plan 03:20-25 Right tkf!? 03:20-33 Nope. 03:20-40 Hmph 03:21-28 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 03:26-11 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 03:26-13 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 03:26-40 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 03:36-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:38-28 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:39-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:39-38 Seems TKF is up for the demotion of innocent users. ;) 03:39-42 * :) 03:40-15 Neither of the two chat mods have used chat in ages. 03:40-21 They both use Discord now and never come to chat. 03:40-48 Sadly, 03:40-56 I believe that 20,000 of ESB's pages should be deleted. 03:41-05 Me too 03:41-17 Proposal: Attucus' toothbrush 03:41-28 Imma make the page rn 03:42-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-11 And the award for most unecessay wiki pages goes too.... 03:42-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-18 *Unecessary 03:42-23 Proposal: Atticus' Skin 03:42-25 Which two? 03:42-26 Encyclopedia SpongeBobia! 03:42-38 Yeah, I figured that. 03:42-48 Hm, Syde? 03:42-55 Hurry! 03:42-57 RP! 03:43-14 I don't get it.. 03:43-22 Which two users. 03:43-23 ESB let these page ssit around for a while.. 03:43-44 Big big BIG 03:44-12 ^% ESB deletion candidates.. 03:44-16 *65 03:44-22 Too much, sadly. 03:45-09 Atticus' skin shall be made 03:45-20 ^ 03:47-03 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Bubbly_Krab_employee_hat 03:47-07 Look at the comment. 03:47-50 Lol. 03:48-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-48 True, McFly 03:50-00 hehehe 03:50-01 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:51-44 hehehe. 03:51-55 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Atticus%27_toothbrush 03:52-29 hell yeh 03:54-21 Thanks, C.Syde65, for your help with the redirect pages. 03:55-42 No trouble! :D 03:55-44 C.Syde65 shall be awarded wit an n word pass 04:01-16 C.Syde65 be a hugger 04:01-27 lol. 04:11-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-40 Welcome, Quinton1721. 04:11-51 Seems this shit died. 04:11-56 Sure it did. 04:12-28 Quinty! O/ 04:12-37 o/ 04:12-50 Help me wit TDL Comic, Quinto 04:13-13 STOP making Satire shit. 04:13-25 WHAT Satire shit 04:13-29 Explain 04:13-35 Help me with your chapter, Hart 04:13-42 Sure 04:14-02 I presume you need help constructing my character 04:14-18 Just the plot! 04:14-38 I'm out of shitty plot ideas 04:15-19 TDL bruhs shall crash into my garage 04:15-29 Hmph. 04:15-36 Then i shall come outra my house, 04:15-46 "Yo WTF MAN" 04:16-06 And hop on the crazy train. 04:16-35 Imma make a satire page. 04:16-44 Me too 04:16-48 Look, 04:17-42 b Perhaps Quinty shall break into Hartington's home 04:18-18 And steal all his biscuits and replace them with chicken strips 04:18-34 True 04:18-46 wat u doing wit those biscuits 04:19-21 https://prnt.sc/o68my7 HERE be a revised version o an original TDL Comic, 04:19-31 quinty appears in the background 04:19-48 perhaps a Quinto origin story!? 04:20-14 Oh god 04:20-26 Explain 04:20-29 I wonder 04:20-46 Why does Hart talk to me so much? 04:20-55 Huh??? 04:21-20 Did we ever get around to removing the "violation" in TDL's history? 04:21-21 explain 04:21-31 , Quinty 04:21-34 Explain, C.Syde65. 04:21-46 We should remove some outdated rules. 04:21-58 Like the ______ rule. 04:22-05 True 04:22-25 We all should be banned >:( 04:22-38 Well wasn't there something that you said would need to be removed due to TOU violations? 04:22-41 Let it be known that TDL Comic be set in Jan 2019, 04:23-02 SJW Squinty, hmph. 04:23-13 months befo Quinty became a bruh on TDL 04:23-17 True 04:23-30 I was on TDL before then. 04:23-40 Once or twice. 04:23-48 As an SJW, Quinty 04:23-55 now you a bruh 04:24-20 A major bruh. 04:24-42 Oh shit i fo'got to add tkf's ARM 04:25-07 His hand be on the table but no ARM 04:25-34 Yo WTF MAN 04:26-09 Explain 04:26-38 HOMOPHOBIC. 04:27-06 Explain 04:27-14 Explain 04:27-35 I presume Quinty saw C.Syde65's fruit loop socks 04:28-29 Seems KGB has checkers socks 04:29-01 True 04:29-10 �� �� 04:29-47 Look, 04:29-56 Tkf has cripplin depression 04:30-01 Nope. 04:30-47 So did Korra see my response to his question? 04:30-48 i accidentally gave C.Syde65 ___ in the conic 04:30-52 comic 04:32-11 Sorry, forgot to reply. 04:32-21 I'm not really sure what you're referring to, honestly. 04:32-31 TDLPlane, TDLUFO, TDLCableCar, TDLCanoe, and TDLSatellite shall be made tomorrow. 04:33-02 And possibly—TDLRocket. 04:33-14 Just make one page with it all! 04:33-17 Seems TDL ain't gon pay the phone bill wit that satellite 04:33-27 True. 04:33-35 TDLRocket be iconic 04:34-05 We can call TKF and Syde all we want with international shit. Not like we'd wanna, though. 04:34-25 GET the Sandy's Rocket set then make a miniscale TDL Building, 04:34-34 shall be ____ 04:34-34 NO! 04:34-55 I will make my own rocket and TDLHQ. 04:35-06 Good 04:35-28 I'm not sure how to be more specific than that. 04:35-46 i myself shall model TDL Comic's TDL Building after Quinty's 04:36-11 Good. Consistency. 04:36-25 True 04:36-49 TDL Comic has deep af lore 04:37-03 TDL Comic be connected to MW Comic 04:37-14 H___ Comic too 04:37-27 I shall make a blueprint of the first and second floor, roof, docks, garden, garage, secret underground HQ, etc. 04:37-41 Good 04:37-47 Soon. 04:37-52 Not tonight. 04:37-56 Already made one, Quinty 04:38-11 I will make a better one, however. 04:38-23 Not one with just one floor! 04:38-45 I will include aspects of yours, however. 04:38-56 It shall only be BETTER if it be good quality 04:39-01 Good 04:39-12 Will have more shit, 04:39-31 I presume Quinty shall have a big ass room 04:39-34 And it will be sexist. 04:39-45 Offensive 04:39-47 The Demon's Light (novel) 04:39-50 is 04:39-58 That's what I was referring to. 04:40-30 CCM, Aii, and Sarca gets 1/3 of the size of TKF's room so he can talk to all of them easily. 04:40-37 YAY. 04:40-56 I presume i shall have my own room 04:41-14 TG is also connected to TKF's room but gets a full size room too. 04:41-44 MoH gonna have her room way far away. 04:41-52 I presume i shall share a room wit C.Syde65 04:42-01 CMF gonna get a Broom closet 04:42-07 Good! 04:42-29 So what shall be done about the novel page? 04:42-36 Nothing! 04:43-07 There will be a charging station in the bot room. 04:43-31 TG-S0CK will be broken along with Slendy Bot 04:43-48 Look, 04:44-59 TDL Comic's lore shall expand; Quinty's home, Ninjago Wiki, was burnt; he fucking hates the redesign n visits TDL, 04:45-12 wtf 04:45-22 NFW should be there 04:45-32 Hmph, 04:45-37 let us see 04:45-38 And MB 04:46-29 NO, Quinton1721. 04:46-35 TG-S0CK goes in my room of hoes too. 04:46-44 Not sure, C.Syde65. 04:47-11 TG-S0CK is a ____, apparently. 04:47-19 She is. 04:47-29 Hmph, i know NFW; insanity ensues there constantly 04:47-46 Gays run wild there 04:47-58 MB was chaos and I became the True God Bureaucrat. 04:48-22 True 04:48-47 I want another Akumi Mass Kick. 04:49-06 "Sometimes I wonder if ___ and ___ are gay." 04:49-10 Classic ^ 04:49-20 Explain 04:49-27 Obv 04:49-50 Fabricated quote, lmfao 04:50-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:51-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:51-19 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:51-50 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:51-51 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:53-00 TKF, TG, Qst, Syde, South, DTF, OW, Mess, CMF, Hart, and I are the main active TDL members. 04:53-12 Correct. 04:54-21 Meaning we get the biggest rooms. 04:54-41 Absolutely 04:54-57 The smaller people, dead people, and randos get smaller rooms. 04:55-23 Shall Fetta-phantom1900 get a room 04:55-29 Then we have a collection of weird as rooms. 04:55-33 Ass 04:55-42 Gay room i presume 04:55-46 I would hope not, Hart 04:55-52 ^ 04:56-01 Houseplant Room. 04:56-20 OH I forgot Annabeth. 04:56-24 Shall my bae get a room 04:56-28 Annabeth a main. 04:56-33 Who? 04:57-02 2017 HNB 04:57-07 NO! 04:57-13 No alting. 04:57-29 NOT an alt 04:57-46 2017 HNB clearly be a different person 04:58-10 HAD a different personality and interests 04:58-11 Nobody gets a second room. Only weird ass rooms people can have. 04:58-33 Proposal: Lavertus gets a room 04:58-42 Nope 04:59-01 Proposal: we give everyone a fake irl name 04:59-18 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:59-21 Dary, SS78, and Koa are the only other people who really get rooms. 04:59-41 True 05:00-13 TheKorraFanatic = Tyler Chester Fántic 05:00-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:00-52 Where in the world shall TDLHQ be located, Quinty 05:01-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:01-34 Los Angeles I presume 05:02-02 WE need more lore, Quinty 05:02-11 Spong, ECTM, Dippy, and LDRL also get rooms. 05:02-28 But ONLY the quintessentials 05:02-57 Who be LDRL, Quinty 05:03-11 Bitch Fierce 05:03-24 Incredible 05:03-29 LanaDelReyLove 05:03-30 Answetr, Quinty 05:03-38 Where be TDLHQ located 05:03-57 Let's vote. 05:04-13 Sure 05:04-23 What shall be the options! 05:04-30 I vote Syria, North Korea, or Iran. 05:04-48 North Korea 05:05-01 Rocket Man 05:05-44 Rocket Man, lemme see ya plans lemme smell ya hands 05:05-47 I've got a bigger button. 05:05-52 Nice gun powder brand 05:06-19 Rocket Man slick round face and a wonderful tan 05:06-25 ___ droppin handyman 05:07-15 Rocket Man sending his love rockets straight to Japan stealing anime at hand 05:07-21 Best lyrics ^ 05:07-30 Imma go the fuck to sleep. 05:08-01 TDLHQ shall be located next to Kim Jong Un's home 05:08-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:08-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:08-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:08-16 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Udj-o2m39NA 05:08-22 ^ 05:09-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:11-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:20-32 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:24-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:24-24 fuck!!!! 05:24-45 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 05:24-45 lets 05:24-47 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 05:24-49 get 05:24-53 DIRRTY 05:25-10 fuck!!!! 05:25-17 fuck!!!! 05:25-32 FUCK!!! 05:25-47 Seems I started work on the best girl page. 05:26-10 have u listened to In & Out yet??? 05:26-17 It was NEVER posted. 05:26-25 IT WAS TOO 05:26-36 Then post it. 05:26-41 I cant here.\ 05:26-52 Then PM me! 05:26-58 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:27-16 What the shit. 05:27-50 Yeah, fuck this. 05:27-50 Going back to the Pakistani girl. 05:27-55 \o 05:28-55 It's the Paki girl! 05:30-03 Sure! 05:30-20 Tell me how you make 30+ edits in under 10 minutes without getting tired of it, C.Syde65. 05:33-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:41-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:42-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:43-25 They were minor edits. 05:43-33 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:43-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:46-30 Sure. 05:46-33 Good night. \o 05:47-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 08:08-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:09-17 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:09-48 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:10-18 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:10-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:11-22 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:11-24 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:34-25 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:34-26 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:34-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:34-45 o/ 11:38-15 o/ 12:02-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:06-21 TheKoreanFanatic! o/ 12:07-21 Just leave me alone! Don't mock me! 12:11-41 Neva. 12:12-05 /me dances in front of your window. 12:13-27 Wtf, leave! 12:13-55 NEVER gave you permission to be outside my window. 12:15-26 That was the point. 12:15-31 (chuckle) 12:15-35 Hmph. 12:16-02 More interesting when you don't have permission. 12:16-51 So unlike your usual self :P 12:17-07 Hmph. 12:17-09 Sure, Q. 12:17-56 \o 12:17-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:33-18 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 12:33-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:36-58 Night! o/ 12:37-27 Good night. \o 12:40-22 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:19-10 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:19-10 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:19-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:19-16 Hmph. 13:19-33 I want to kill myself 13:19-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:27-37 ITS TRUE 13:27-49 I see no lies 13:27-57 @KORRA 13:28-18 Hmph. 13:28-36 WhAT? 13:28-40 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 13:28-41 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:28-43 hmph 13:28-48 What?????? 13:29-24 Just hmph! 13:29-24 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:SwagM/Uh..._ 13:29-24 This shit is dumb. 13:29-51 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 13:29-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:30-47 I hope he gets blocked 13:30-52 on Wikia 13:30-58 I hate him, and I know who that is 13:31-12 If I were admin id fucking jus block that bitch 13:31-22 Tell me why he would be blocked. 13:31-43 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 13:31-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:32-22 a fucking annoying beotch 13:35-51 Hmph. 13:36-15 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 13:36-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:36-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:36-54 Who came first spongey or her mum 13:37-01 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 13:37-14 omg 13:37-16 my baby 13:37-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 13:37-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:37-20 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 13:37-22 omg 13:37-26 SPONGEY 13:37-32 I love u so much 13:37-33 I have been stuck on my phone all WeeK 13:37-34 I missed u 13:37-42 I should buy u a new computer 13:37-48 yeh 13:37-57 I luv u so much 13:38-16 I came before my mum.... 13:38-51 I came before my dad 13:38-57 ... 13:38-58 I- 13:39-02 I mean... 13:39-07 this could go many ways 13:39-45 WHICH SPONGEY?! 13:41-05 I want to jump off a clift 13:42-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:43-27 Now I really wanna die 13:43-33 My bff left me 13:43-48 now I'm stuck with.... Korra..... 13:43-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:44-00 yay 13:44-33 Fancy 13:46-06 I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate 13:46-09 my life 13:46-33 Bitch fierce is a good gurl 13:46-47 Lana is a bad bitch 13:46-52 TKF should want a bad bitch like this 13:46-59 yea 13:47-02 KORRA 13:47-10 UNBLOCK BF PLEASE AND BLOCK ME 13:47-21 Bitch Fierce needs her comeback 13:47-48 Please mind the caps. 13:47-48 And no, we've switched them out enough. 13:48-05 when can I switch back 13:48-16 @KORRA 13:48-25 Not sure on a date, but at least a while from now. 13:48-26 Only 2 timez tkf 13:48-48 Korra I promise ill never switch back 13:49-19 @korra 13:49-26 I'll talk it over with the others. 13:49-34 they hate me tho 13:49-43 they will say no because they hate me 13:49-52 cuz im not commercial 13:50-34 Martha 13:50-45 KORRA 13:51-31 ill give u Bitch Fierce Presents: The Covergurlz album as a present 13:51-40 Ain't nobody on staff hate you. 13:51-46 THEY ALL 13:51-47 DO 13:51-57 Tell me how Q hates you. 13:51-57 Or Akumi. 13:51-59 they dont like me because im raunchy 13:51-59 Or even South. 13:52-14 because they call me disgusting for my sexual appetite. 13:52-21 Wha 13:52-29 Q never liked me 13:52-39 and Earthling hates me cuz I opposed her request 13:52-51 I PROMISE 13:52-56 I will never 13:53-00 switch again 13:54-00 PLEASE 13:54-21 I'll talk it over with the others. I am NOT a king, and cannot make every decision on my own, hmph. 13:54-57 Imma chan.ge my icon 13:54-58 u can 13:55-02 its not a rule 13:55-07 if I switch accounts 13:55-17 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 13:55-19 its not 13:55-23 a huge thing 13:55-24 Morning everybody 13:55-26 What's up? 13:55-27 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 13:55-42 Moving over bans/blocks should be discussed with the others though - we have private rules, YIS. 13:55-45 Hi Korra 13:55-47 I wish I was dead 13:55-48 then 13:55-53 I need attention 13:56-07 Oh, so you're like the Ori from Stargate 13:56-23 I am like Kelly Kapour from the Office 13:57-09 Korra PM 13:58-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:58-40 M67 was in prison 13:59-04 Just what crime did he commit 13:59-09 Korra is a murderer 13:59-14 Korra I have a question 13:59-21 Ask. 13:59-22 Number 1: How dare you? 13:59-42 Idk. 13:59-51 Number 2: Where do you get off being rude to innocent people? 13:59-56 @Spongey: It was more like the opening to The A-Team, but meh 14:00-05 Idk when I'm rude. 14:00-07 I NEED 14:00-11 attention 14:00-12 NOW 14:00-21 I stole stickerz from a shop 14:00-23 /me pays attention to Lana 14:00-28 Fair warning, I get bored easily 14:00-48 I want to 14:00-51 D 14:00-52 I 14:00-58 E 14:01-10 Why? 14:01-25 I want attention 14:01-52 The "I want to die" comments aren't needed, YIS. 14:02-00 Well its true 14:02-11 I hate everything 14:02-17 I am not 14:02-19 But this is not the place to make such comments. 14:02-23 LanaDelReyLove 14:02-26 I am dead 14:02-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:03-04 I am never coming back here 14:03-12 and im gonna jump off a bridge now. 14:03-27 Seriously, stop please. 14:03-59 ^ 14:04-06 Suicide should not be joked about 14:04-08 Well I will see u all later 14:04-11 maybe. 14:04-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 14:04-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:05-20 https://i.redd.it/iebundkj2c631.jpg 14:05-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:05-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:06-03 @Spongey: Got lag? 14:06-22 I'm on phone goin' on different tabz 14:07-59 oh joyu 14:08-02 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 14:08-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 14:08-19 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 14:08-31 Korra 14:08-35 was a decision made 14:09-19 Not yet, no one else is online. 14:09-36 UGH 14:09-41 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 14:09-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:10-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:20-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 14:20-56 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 14:21-03 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 14:23-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:27-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:30-09 Hi. 14:30-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:49-21 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 14:53-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 14:54-09 chase needs to update the quality of his satire pages 14:54-44 Welcome, Xnbdxdoublefudge. 14:54-44 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 14:54-54 Explain. 14:55-15 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Atticus%27_toothbrush 14:55-23 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Tiny_Box_Atticuses 14:55-38 the latter is a markiplier reference 14:55-52 I made the first one, sadly. 14:56-06 And it's a satire page based on an ESB page. 14:56-18 Hmph 14:56-33 Atti usually puts white toothpaste on it, although sometimes the toothpaste is red, so maybe it's blood. 14:56-40 (therp) 14:56-49 Yeah, that was weird af. 15:07-59 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:08-07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 15:09-28 And just who is Chase McFly? 15:10-52 A bruh. 15:12-13 Korra, 15:12-26 Hi. 15:12-47 You ever use the .hot command in bots? 15:13-00 Nah. 15:13-22 Lots of commands in that BotsNotHot, eh? 15:13-59 Tell me, what occurred yesterday? 15:14-45 When? 15:15-11 I'm just bored, want to talk about something. 15:17-46 Hmph. 15:17-46 Let's discuss Tiny Box Wellington. 15:18-45 Yeah, that was a lame way for Chris to travel into other people's brains. 15:19-20 why does it have the same name as tiny box tim 15:19-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 15:21-21 That is the point. 15:21-26 Welcome, ToxicSun2. 15:22-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 15:30-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:32-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:35-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:35-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:36-42 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 15:38-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 15:39-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:48-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:55-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:55-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:08-40 Speak! 16:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:08-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:09-05 Wtf, refreshed and iFoid/i is here. 16:11-42 Speak. 16:15-20 No! 16:15-24 Never! 16:16-05 Some Foid is messaging me the most random of shit. 16:17-00 So, 16:17-05 Annabeth is Foid? 16:17-41 http://prntscr.com/o6izon 16:17-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:17-52 I'm such a nice person. :) 16:18-06 no u ain't 16:18-09 You're the meanest person in the world. :) 16:18-20 Her fav artist iz Drake 16:18-35 U like blackpink right ? 16:18-41 Just leave me alone! 16:18-56 Yep, very nice, Korra. No ampount od rudeness. :) 16:18-57 She just wants to be friends..... 16:19-29 NO friends. 16:19-37 Friends good. 16:19-56 I should go talk to my friends instead of sitting on TDL, perhaps. 16:19-58 I only have tolerance for a small amount of people, sadly. 16:20-15 U like rose right ahaha shes pretty 16:20-17 Just leave me alone! Fuck! 16:20-30 Be nice and they'll go away.. 16:20-32 She aint bein' creepy 16:21-19 Damned random Foids. 16:21-23 And Chase McFly, you have NO friends. 16:21-40 omg if someone had an oitnb icon i would talk to them tkf 16:22-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:22-12 Hi, TG!!!! :3 16:22-28 I do have friends though. 16:22-35 Welcome, Discussion Mod 16:22-36 Hi Akumi! 16:22-49 Hi 16:22-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:22-51 I am not even going to reply to this Foid. 16:22-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:23-01 Why u so rude to Foids 16:23-14 Only one foid is for TKF. 16:23-18 And that foid is... 16:23-31 Foid sounds like biology 16:24-36 Just make it a filter 16:24-44 EarthlingnAkumi 16:24-51 Lmao, as if. 16:24-52 I want to ping you. 16:24-56 Mwa ha ha... 16:25-29 It is CandyCanMissey 16:25-50 CandyCanMissey is literally a dude. 16:25-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:25-58 CandyCaneMissy be the true one. 16:26-23 my name was from my sis eating acandt 16:26-29 acandt 16:26-31 Today is Tuesday. You know what that means. 16:26-46 To use dayz 16:27-07 I came before my mum 16:27-09 Shitpost Tuesday. 16:27-30 My mum was born at 1992 but i was born at 1987 16:27-38 Ah, Shitpost Tuesday. 16:28-31 TSBF 16:28-38 is me 16:28-56 c="transparent" test hehehe 16:29-24 Seems I did something. 16:30-19 I should probs make some satire and actual pages today and make RP progress as well as TDLHQ shit. 16:30-46 I should probably just shitpost all day long, annoy Foids, bully TG, and just do my regular shit. 16:31-00 Sounds fun. 16:31-03 TKF's icon is a Foid 16:31-08 It is fun. 16:31-15 It's why I do it everyday. :) 16:31-30 Sounds boring...... 16:32-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:32-39 TheInternet ruined MY life 16:32-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:33-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:34-07 Announcement: I'll make a 4th of July TDL special. 16:35-05 I'll prepare the flag background. 16:36-56 s It's time TDL move son from TDL. 16:37-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:37-34 July 4th will be a good day.... 16:38-07 I made a discord account on my phone..... 16:38-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:39-08 What a weird, random sentence. 16:39-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:39-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:39-18 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 16:39-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:40-15 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 16:40-59 omg i really wanna go to a firework show on the 4th of July 16:41-03 we havent gone to one in years 16:41-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:41-59 We just do shit ourselves. 16:42-02 I mean, one year we bought a bunch of fireworks and set them off in our neighborhood and almost got evicted *not clickbait* 16:42-06 You'll go to one in lego form. 16:42-08 but thats different 16:42-15 FANDOM username: EarthlingnAkumi 16:42-15 Preferred username: EarthlingnAkumi, though I'm okay with you calling me Akumi or Earthling for short 16:42-15 Referred from: nobody :p 16:42-29 WHEN did I say that shit. 16:42-55 Verifying 16:44-29 I THOUGHT y'all give chat mods give role permissions 16:44-49 Either give spong her role or give me give role permissions !! 16:45-49 thekorrafanatic 16:46-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:46-23 WAS talking to the Pakistan girl, fuck your pings! 16:46-27 You CAN verify. 16:46-30 CHECK now. 16:46-39 NEVER ping me again. 16:47-00 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/321710718992908288/593119935903825952/snapchat.png 16:47-12 Thank u bb 16:47-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:47-19 Snapchat Syde? 16:47-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:47-26 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/321710718992908288/593119935903825952/snapchat.png 16:47-30 Never call him snapchat syde again 16:47-46 everyone make that ur profile pic 16:48-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:48-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:48-10 I am hungry, hmph. 16:48-12 (bye) 16:48-21 See you cuckooheads/locos later. :) 16:48-44 Leave. 16:50-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:52-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:53-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:55-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-48 What the fuck. 16:55-53 I failed at making a flag. 16:56-37 http://prntscr.com/o6jjb3 Fuck is this shit. 16:56-42 NO desktop alerts. 16:57-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 16:57-46 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 16:58-34 Right now, I feel crushed and saddened beyond belief. It's unbelievable. You don't know what happened to me last night. It's a long story, so I best get started... �� 16:59-09 Right now, I feel crushed and saddened beyond belief. It's unbelievable. You don't know what happened to me last night. It's a long story, so I best get started... �� 17:00-45 EarthlingnAkumi. 17:00-58 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:00-59 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 17:01-40 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:06-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 17:11-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:13-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:13-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:22-49 Seems I made TDLGarage. 17:25-13 Hmph. 17:33-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:33-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:34-47 Huh? 17:36-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:39-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:39-34 https://postimg.cc/8f6RqYM5 17:41-05 Seems Candy!!!!!!!!!! is here. 17:41-15 ? 17:41-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:41-24 She is online! 17:41-49 Review the garage! 17:43-05 Looks like a castle prison. 17:43-23 Hmph! 17:45-10 Yeah it looks like a prison 17:45-21 The lego boi in there looks fucken miserable 17:45-31 Looks like he hasnt been fed in weeks 17:45-54 Fucjen Garage. 17:46-09 Qst is inside being creepy, that's all. 17:51-32 Q looks depressed 17:52-20 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 17:53-09 Who wouldn't be depressed with a name like Qstlijkusdhfs. 17:55-15 Reply. 17:55-31 Almost done with the Customer Service/Complaints/Reports/Front Desk room. 17:56-39 Good. 17:56-51 Imma build a temple in TDL. 17:58-46 Wow!! 17:58-46 http://prntscr.com/o6kege 18:00-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:01-06 Wow!! 18:01-36 Wow!! 18:02-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:03-01 http://prntscr.com/o6kgpx Wow!! 18:03-06 https://postimg.cc/WDWjKNG2 Annabeth manning the front desk 18:03-21 Poor iFoid. 18:03-38 How does it look! 18:03-45 Uh. 18:03-49 Looks like random lego shit. 18:04-06 FUCK you. 18:04-07 No. 18:04-07 Wow!! 18:06-29 I'm fucking dying, lmao. 18:06-48 I am a bad girl, sure I am~ 18:06-53 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/593139815202029570/unknown.png 18:07-00 She doesn't even get 18:07-03 when I meme her. 18:08-01 Soon I will show the custom content showcase. 18:08-11 I recorded it earlier, just got to edit it and etc. 18:08-13 Tell me the custom content. 18:08-19 Oh yeah, and the b_____ s___. 18:08-43 Reply. 18:08-48 I have hair makeup a few mods tops pants full body pieces shoes 18:08-53 basically everything 18:08-57 Sounds pretty gay. 18:09-00 tho i didnt download the male stuff like i said i would 18:09-05 cuz i cant FIND anything 18:09-12 "My sims are hot" - TG 18:09-19 well anything that doesnt look gay 18:09-39 Ah, g___. 18:09-41 Also I played a grayscale challenge in the Sims earlier 18:09-53 And somehow I ended up giving my sim a gay swimming suit 18:09-56 Dont ask me how 18:09-58 Uh. 18:10-40 I mean, uh. 18:10-53 Uhh. 18:10-53 Why do I like you again? 18:11-03 no omg let me explain 18:11-04 ;w; 18:11-10 ;w; 18:11-16 Am I? ; - ; 18:11-27 Are u what 18:11-32 So in the grayscale challenge ur supposed to turn your display black and white so you cant see anything 18:11-36 Obv meme. 18:11-44 Well u can 18:11-44 But you cant see colors 18:12-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 18:12-02 and i found this cute bathing suit that i had never seen before not thinking it came with the pride month update or anthing 18:12-04 *anything 18:12-07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 18:12-08 so i used it on my sim 18:12-10 low and behold 18:12-12 it was gay 18:12-14 Fuck "Pride Month update." 18:12-17 SO gay. 18:12-22 How did you know I wa shere... 18:12-34 You literally joined chat, lmfao. 18:12-52 Hmph. 18:12-55 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 18:13-03 Let's RP until dawn. 18:13-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 18:13-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 18:13-39 Sure. 18:13-43 Hmph, I exed out. 18:14-03 nod understandable. Sometimes I confuse myself with Lady Lostis 18:14-10 Huh? 18:14-21 I confuse myself for a completely different person too. 18:14-40 I once confused myself with Trump. 18:14-46 Wha- 18:14-47 So I'm gonna draw TDLHQ on graph paper, ok? 18:14-52 Meme, TKF. 18:14-57 Imma just go back to the Paki girl. 18:15-00 And yes, the PAKI girl. 18:15-07 Which of the three? 18:15-10 Review! 18:15-23 Doesn't matter. 18:15-23 They're a collective entity know as the Paki girl. 18:15-29 REVIEW what? 18:15-37 My idea. 18:15-51 What idea. 18:16-14 WHAT idea. 18:16-17 TDLHQ on graph paper. 18:16-25 Oh, I thought that was a statement. 18:16-28 Idk. 18:16-57 It'll be beautiful. 18:17-52 Tell me, 18:18-06 who will watch the debates tomorrow and Thursday night? 18:18-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:18-32 Me! 18:18-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:18-47 I already knew you were! 18:18-58 Debate man bad. 18:19-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:19-11 Let's get a Biden-Sanders debate. 18:19-20 The others simply do not matter at all. 18:19-42 It is still good to listen to their ideas. 18:19-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:19-58 Of course. 18:19-58 The above statement was NOT serious. 18:20-46 Though seriously, people like Booker and Tulsi Gabbard (who is super hot) should drop out. 18:20-58 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:21-04 Welcome, SolidStud78. 18:21-48 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 18:21-49 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:21-58 Mira Laime (t|c) changed rights for Newt Strike (t|c) from (none) to global-discussions-moderator (Welcome to the team!) 18:22-01 WHO is this random fuck. 18:22-21 Respect Fandumb staff! 18:22-39 The only reason TKF will vote Tulsi Gabbard is bc she is hot omg 18:22-59 I am NOT going to vote for her. 18:22-59 She will be long forgotten by the time it gets to my state. 18:23-01 But she is hot, ye. 18:24-21 This truly is a random fuck. 18:27-47 Only 9 edits.. 18:28-11 On CC.. 18:29-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:30-04 Gay 18:31-36 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 18:32-09 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:33-38 Tell me, Quinton. 18:33-44 What time is the debate? 18:35-03 At night. 18:35-47 But WHEN? 18:35-56 I may not be able to watch depending on the time. 18:36-31 Pre-show is 7-8 and debate is 9-11. 18:37-37 Sane for night 2. 18:38-15 There is a little rudeness in your tone. 18:38-29 ? 18:38-48 CCM quote. 18:41-10 As if I would ever be rude, smh. 18:41-53 What the shit, y'all. 18:41-58 You're always rude though. 18:42-00 http://prntscr.com/o6l0ng 18:42-12 Ignore ads, TKF. 18:44-50 Tfw uses Youtube light theme 18:45-08 https://pride.google/intl/en_ALL/ 18:45-31 Disgusting. 18:45-54 s Why do only they have oen though.. 18:46-03 Also, TG, what the hell else is there to use? 18:46-07 Speaking of that, 18:46-13 I saw a straight symbol the other day. 18:46-17 We were a cloud. 18:46-26 A small cloud above a rainbow, lmao. 18:46-34 (giggle) 18:47-16 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 18:47-31 s That's my line. 18:47-37 Sadly, no. 18:47-41 That is W_____'s line. 18:47-46 We just stole it. 18:48-03 W____ knows TG? :o 18:49-17 I'm bored. 18:49-46 Then go join a wiki chat. 18:50-31 I did. 18:50-34 You fucks bore me. 18:50-45 Take a walk, perhaps. 18:50-55 Talk to MoH. 18:51-01 Read a book. 18:51-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:51-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:51-27 —_- 18:51-40 Huh, Quinton! 18:51-55 ----_- 18:51-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:52-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:52-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:53-06 Y'all are a strange group. 18:53-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:53-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:53-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:54-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:54-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:55-39 Let's have a deep discussion. 18:56-02 Let's discuss Atticus Anoethite. 18:56-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:56-09 He should be removed, tbh. 18:56-11 About? 18:56-25 Idk, iFoid. 18:56-27 Tell me why, Chase McFly. 18:56-34 It's a joke... 18:57-25 Who the hell is Newt Strike? 18:58-05 Some random fuck. 18:58-13 He's your fellow GDM now. :) 18:58-36 Yeah, your new coworker, Annabeth. 18:58-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:58-42 Wb, EnA. 18:58-57 Welcome, TG darling dear sweet cutie pie thingy~~~~ 18:59-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:59-52 ~ Chararune has joined the chat ~ 18:59-57 Welcome, Chararune. 19:00-01 Sup 19:00-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:00-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:00-42 ~ Chararune has left the chat ~ 19:05-25 ~ Chararune has joined the chat ~ 19:05-26 ~ Chararune has joined the chat ~ 19:05-57 ~ Chararune has left the chat ~ 19:14-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:17-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:17-51 https://prnt.sc/o6l7kx everyone LOOK 19:18-29 KORRA bbigo[[]]/ 19:18-47 True 19:19-18 Why is a guy dabbing on the table? Why is SpongeBob behind him? 19:19-32 WHY am I asking for random Foids? 19:19-34 Crazy.. 19:19-43 That be 2017 HNB in the pic above the window, tkf 19:19-59 Chase McFly be dabbing in front o a ESB picture 19:20-27 And uh, is Q floating outside the window? 19:20-31 Revised edition of a January TFl Comic, tkf 19:20-35 TDL* 19:21-03 Why am I dabbing.. 19:21-09 And why an ESB pic.. 19:21-29 And why am I asking for PyroNacht......... 19:21-37 User:WilliamToPaul original edition be here.... 19:21-39 s Hopefully not because ESB has most of my global edits 19:22-55 Incredible 19:23-10 /me dabs 19:23-28 Dab on them haters 19:23-30 http://prntscr.com/o6ll9a Gay. 19:23-47 Lol. 19:24-47 what would tkf do fo a klondike bar 19:24-58 Nothing. 19:26-50 He's probs eat it. 19:27-31 He's probs eat it. 19:27-36 I love Klondike bars.... 19:27-41 They're okay. 19:28-45 What would McFly do fo' a Klondike bar 19:29-28 Get a lot of exercise.. 19:29-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 19:30-08 Incorrect 19:30-36 Would you DAB, McFly 19:30-52 Don't really liek to dab, tbh. 19:31-40 If you dab, it keeps the big gay away. 19:31-46 ^^^^ 19:31-48 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 19:34-13 McFly 19:34-56 Hm? 19:35-33 /me dabs on McFly 19:35-46 /me dabs on McFly as well. 19:36-23 /me stuffs Hart and Korra in a fake afro. 19:36-40 /me dabs on the afro 19:36-49 Deceptive 19:38-07 Thuggish 19:39-02 I truly wonder when Hart went crazy.. 19:39-19 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 19:40-22 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 19:40-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:41-08 March 2018, McFly 19:41-11 I'm doing it! 19:41-19 Perhaps a little later 19:41-31 I suspect July 2018 19:41-38 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 19:41-59 https://prnt.sc/o6l7kx Quunty LOOK 19:42-19 NFW In fire 19:42-20 in 19:42-22 on 19:42-28 True 19:42-39 What, Quinton1721? 19:42-49 What, Quinton1721? 19:43-01 Also done with the first floor. 19:43-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:43-19 Hi, bb. 19:43-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:43-29 Good, Quinty 19:43-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:44-12 hey 19:48-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:48-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:48-37 Quinton, 19:48-50 /me dabs on Quinton1721 19:51-28 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:52-49 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 19:54-24 Hmph 19:56-10 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 19:56-14 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 19:56-26 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 19:57-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:57-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:57-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:57-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:58-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:58-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:59-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:59-33 https://stonewallforever.org/ TKF's favorite site 20:00-15 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 20:00-16 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 20:00-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:01-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-28 No. 20:01-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:02-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:02-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:02-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:03-21 Honey is that a police I'm calling the weed 20:04-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:04-56 Quinton1721, 20:05-07 Immediately explain how TDL Comic be satire 20:07-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:09-25 Quinton1721 dated my brother in high school 20:09-41 Ew, Gay. 20:10-47 Seems i grabbed Quinty's attention 20:11-03 Immediately explain how TDL Comic be satire 20:13-37 QUINTON 20:14-25 ��rubs 20:16-19 Explain 20:16-35 How be TDL Comic satire 20:16-44 You SAID it was satire 20:17-09 It is a meme 20:17-40 Unfortunate 20:17-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:17-52 Immediately discuss TDLHQ 20:19-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-15 First floor 20:19-18 https://postimg.cc/RNq3TLYY 20:20-31 Agreeable 20:20-36 whats the scale? 20:21-54 1 square = 1/5 sq. ft 20:22-02 Cannot read shit on it. 20:22-13 I can read it fine. 20:22-17 ^ 20:22-23 FUCK you, blind ass fuck. 20:22-27 Perhaps I will rewrite it for TKF. 20:22-29 It's sideways! 20:22-33 He couldn't read my teacher's cursive either. 20:22-35 That's why I can't read it! 20:22-39 Then turn your head! 20:22-45 I sadly read ALL of your teacher's cursive, lmao. 20:22-52 Or rotate your screen. 20:22-53 Scale is obv 20:23-16 Incredibly small compared to my TDL BUILDING 20:23-27 Hold on. 20:23-39 Just the first floor. 20:23-59 I will make a better TDL building 20:24-05 I just need actual graph paper lol 20:24-17 I had some but I used my last piece for a project 20:24-21 For school 20:24-30 Will have a second, maybe third floor, roof, basement, outdoor area, garden, and docks. 20:24-36 My room will be me and my hoes. 20:24-43 ^ 20:24-52 i myself have hoes 20:24-53 - TG, Sarca, Aii, Candy, BlackPink, TG-S0CK. 20:24-59 Korra's Basement 20:25-02 Aka the MAn cave 20:25-06 Shovels too 20:25-44 OMG i will make a TDL mansion in the sims 20:25-48 Thats an epic idea 20:26-04 Then, I will upload it to the gallery so incels like Chase McFly can import it into their game. 20:26-06 Stop stealing MY projects. 20:26-10 my hoes be named Jim Kong Un, Tonald Drump, Oarack Bbama 20:26-14 Do NOT go play The Sims. 20:26-22 You STOLE road Trippin from me. 20:26-23 Why!! ; - ; 20:26-34 YES, tg 20:26-38 Do it 20:26-40 Immediately 20:26-42 Because you'll be gone for hours and you just came back from being gone. 20:26-43 ;w; 20:26-48 *cries* 20:26-57 (sob) 20:27-02 omg since its just my sister in the living room (i think) i can talk to u 20:27-02 ;( 20:27-23 omg 20:27-23 anyways so quinton is it like a mansion or what 20:27-46 Stop stealing from me! 20:27-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:27-54 Do NOT answer her, Quinton1721. 20:27-58 My TDL Building be a mansion wit a big ass basement 20:27-59 switched to mobile 20:28-01 im doing it bitch 20:28-14 Then I'm going to one of my other hoes. 20:28-16 I won't reveal anything else about this until I am completely done because of you. 20:28-20 mine will have korras tort- i mean korras man cave 20:28-30 Tell me the rest in DM. 20:28-43 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 20:28-46 MAKE sure to include Hartington's room, TG 20:29-06 Akumi is like Lepin while I am Lego. 20:29-22 Just roasted ESB in a vote.. 20:29-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:29-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:30-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:30-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:30-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:31-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:31-46 Absolutely not, Quinton 20:32-26 I am outta here. 20:32-37 Farewell, hitta 20:32-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:32-42 Late June and I have homework. (sob) 20:32-49 Good 20:33-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:33-56 EarthlingnAkumi 20:33-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:34-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:34-15 We need a plan 20:34-43 Akumi....... (sob) 20:35-31 I myself rememba when hitta was said on CCC 20:35-43 sup hittas 20:36-00 Gonna do that next time too. 20:36-12 But I NEED Akumi 20:37-15 *cries* 20:37-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:37-36 bring mom uwu 20:39-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:42-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:43-09 Oitnb trailer is comin' tomorrow 20:43-16 gross 20:43-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:43-39 Disgusting 20:43-58 HEy 20:44-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:45-13 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 20:45-34 HEy 20:45-39 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 20:45-41 HEy 20:45-45 HEy 20:45-55 bring mom uwu 20:45-56 ~ RoseWinters13 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-06 ~ RoseWinters13 has left the chat ~ 20:46-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:46-28 C.Syde65 be a hugger 20:46-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-53 Imma take your knees out with a baseball bat 20:46-54 I SUMMONED him! 20:46-55 What the fucken 20:47-20 That was so strange. 20:47-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:47-26 Welcome, C.Syde65. 20:47-28 Like wtf. 20:47-33 I SUMMONED C.Syde65...... 20:47-42 At least he isn't dancing outside ya window. 20:47-53 ^ 20:48-06 o/ 20:49-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:49-52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws72UBtuB2c&t=1m22s 20:50-00 Gay 20:50-21 Gay 20:51-10 Tight 20:51-11 Lesbien 20:51-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:51-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:55-10 Peerless 20:55-35 Syde, can you bring Syde BOT please? 20:56-13 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 20:56-20 Welcome, ToxicSun2. 20:58-08 ToxicSun2, 20:58-11 Its over 20:58-17 we lost............. 20:58-26 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 20:58-42 T Series........ 20:58-51 T Series won....... 20:59-10 /me bought a _________ 20:58-45 T Series........ 20:58-53 T Series won....... 20:59-13 /me bought a _________ 20:59-21 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:59-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:59-30 _____ = bazooka 20:59-31 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:59-47 No 21:00-56 _____ = plane ticket to India ___ terrorist acts 'gainst T Series 21:01-31 _______ = Flashlight 21:01-53 I bought a flashlight 21:01-56 Idk why 21:02-09 Obv 21:03-11 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:03-12 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 21:06-08 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-32 Korra is C.Syde 21:06-45 Welcome, Daryurian18. 21:06-49 And incorrect. 21:07-30 C.Syde65*, Daryurian18 21:09-45 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:09-46 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:11-49 QUINTON1721, 21:12-09 https://prnt.sc/o6n0kw LOOK 21:12-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:12-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:12-39 I be revising Season 1:The Rocket 21:12-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-52 Seems I will finish the rooms after I eat dinner. 21:14-12 SS78 lives in a closet. 21:14-14 Quinton DID you SEE 21:14-20 Gay 21:14-28 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/255883264894566401/593181635663626251/snapchat.png 21:14-35 I started the Sims house 21:14-41 TG and TKF have big ass rooms. 21:14-42 Good 21:14-43 I made the lobby, waiting room, and gym. 21:14-51 And the layout of all the other rooms. 21:14-53 AKUMI 21:14-54 Doing it floor by floor. 21:14-56 QUINTON 21:14-59 STOP 21:15-10 https://prnt.sc/o6n1ya everyone LOOK 21:15-23 Revised part 1 o The Rocket 21:15-49 shit i didn't close the paint tab yet 21:15-54 EarthlingnAkumi! 21:16-26 is 21:16-35 hot 21:16-39 and 21:16-43 sexey 21:16-48 and 21:16-54 gay 21:16-55 a hoe. 21:17-07 Plus 21:17-08 and sexually attracted to pans 21:17-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:17-56 https://prnt.sc/o6n373 everyone LOOK at part 1 revised edition 21:18-18 Uhhh 21:18-30 Our garage looks different 21:18-31 Explain 21:18-43 WHAT garage 21:19-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:19-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-48 https://postimg.cc/8f6RqYM5 21:20-05 Incredible 21:20-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:22-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:22-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:23-53 SO, 21:23-59 https://prnt.sc/Fegelein 21:24-27 (sob) 21:24-31 Imma make a user subpage for TDL 21:24-36 Good 21:25-18 Proposal: we include pink guy in road trippin 21:25-58 NO fake shit 21:26-23 Immediately remove Hartington's shirt 21:26-31 wtf 21:26-33 Give em a white shirt 21:26-53 Cuz a spaceman shirt be fake 21:27-00 No! 21:27-14 (blobcatangry) 21:27-44 Include my friend Juan in road trippin 21:28-24 Tell me about Juan 21:28-55 Young Latino male, short black hair, commonly wears lumber jack shirts 21:29-10 >Latino 21:29-13 Where 21:29-26 Where what 21:29-31 ?! 21:29-44 BE specific. 21:30-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 21:30-20 Mexican skin tone! 21:30-21 taking suggestions for my discord avatar 21:30-29 worst will win 21:30-35 Rainbow flag 21:30-52 Hot Asian girl in skimpy clothing. 21:31-02 anime or irl 21:31-04 Peter Griffin's head on Garfield's body 21:31-07 IRL, obv. 21:31-09 Fuck anime. 21:31-17 No. 21:31-19 2d > 3d koreaboo cuck 21:31-20 Dingo Dingo Dingo! 21:31-32 Look, 21:31-37 Sure, C.Syde65. 21:31-39 that sounds incredibly Australian 21:31-48 Quintontino nust acquire an afro lego 21:31-49 PC Optimizer Pro character 21:31-54 must* 21:32-25 Rainbow flag ��️‍�� 21:32-35 please stop 21:32-37 Jeb Bush 21:32-40 yes 21:32-41 Asian girls k_____ each other. 21:32-48 sure 21:32-51 Alright; let's work on a couple of responses. 21:32-57 Good, Octopus Wizard. 21:32-59 It's hot af. :) 21:33-05 Gene from tge Emoji Movie 21:33-11 the 21:34-36 Link pics o' hot girls, tkf 21:34-41 No. 21:34-52 Immediately 21:35-24 /me climbs into C.Syde65's afro 21:35-37 Korra has a 10 x 7 room wtf 21:35-47 Explain 21:36-06 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:36-22 TG has a 6 x 10 21:36-31 What? 21:36-42 how did you acquire this information 21:36-57 Explain, Quinto 21:37-12 South has a 5 x 14 21:37-45 There are incels on TV. 21:37-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:37-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-00 Syde 4 x 8, Qst 5 x 6, DTF 5 x 6. 21:38-16 Giving a preaching on how the Foids are the big evil. 21:39-15 Get Bobby out of my afro. 21:40-03 Let's get a few responses, alright? 21:40-07 Incorrect 21:40-46 https://prnt.sc/o6ndne everyone LOOK 21:40-51 Quinton1721 and South Ferry shall reply to the RP. 21:40-56 SF has become the Jeb Bush of TDL. 21:41-02 "please respond" 21:41-03 ^ 21:41-10 I have already replied to the roleplay. 21:41-35 Let's get some responses from Quinton1721 if possible. 21:41-37 i shall review your reply 21:42-00 reply is meh 21:42-18 Need2goNow! O/ 21:42-28 Tight, C.Syde65 21:42-42 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:42-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:42-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:43-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:44-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-21 Shouldn't have expected anything better. 21:44-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:45-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:45-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:45-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:47-54 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 21:49-33 Show us TDL Building, tg 21:52-06 Reply! 21:53-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:53-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:54-02 "I'm ugly and I'm proud"---- tkf 2020 21:54-35 true 21:55-41 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-01 P____ is stored in the ____ 21:57-18 Right Ferry!?